1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing a display defect thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) typically includes an LCD panel having a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates. The LCD controls a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer to display an image. However, since the LCD is not a self-emissive display, i.e., it does not generate light itself, the LCD requires an additional light source such as a backlight unit.
The backlight unit typically provides the light to the LCD panel using a plurality of light sources. However, since the LCD panel receives light from multiple light sources, a brightness difference may occur between areas to which the light is more directly incident and areas to which the light is less directly incident, thereby causing deterioration in image display quality, for example the generation of alternating light and dark lines on the display.